


i'm crazy about you

by ThKdsArntAlrght



Series: destiel drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Heavy Angst, Human AU, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThKdsArntAlrght/pseuds/ThKdsArntAlrght
Summary: "I know you do. I love you, Cas. So damn much it hurts."•aka the one where dean is dying but he calls cas like nothing is wrong and everything hurts.





	i'm crazy about you

HUMAN AU  
  
   It was a rare occurrence for Dean Winchester to call Cas. Typically, the hunter would just text him. Dean swiped his hand across the stab wound, wincing. This time, a text wouldn't do. He was at the end of his life.  
  
   "Hello, Dean," his husband's voice rang through the phone. "Is everything alright?"  
  
   "Yeah, Cas. Everything's peachy. Just needed to hear your voice." He tried to apply pressure to the wound, but knew it was useless.  
  
   "Are you on your way home?" The blue eyed man asked, voice so full of hope it made Dean want to cry.  
  
   "Not quite." His voice cracked slightly. "I should be soon though." He lied, able to practically see the scowl that had no doubt formed on Castiel's face. That seemed to satisfy him.  
  
   "Don't be texting and driving," Cas gently admonished him. "I need you alive."  
  
   "I know," he said finally. "I know you do. I love you, Cas. So damn much it hurts."  
  
   "You tell me so everyday," Cas reminded him. "I am perplexed as to how you think I could forget." Unbeknownst to the elder man, his husband was sitting now, taking his last breaths.  
  
    "Just in case you didn't know," Dean murmured. "I'm crazy about you, Cas." His eyes slowly went glassy and the phone clattered to the pavement as his body went limp. He took his last breath.

   Dean Winchester was no more.

**Author's Note:**

> short and painful.


End file.
